


Пой мне еще

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Пой мне еще

Дождь припустил, за секунды перейдя от легкой мороси к непроглядной, непроходимой стене воды. Размышлять было некогда, и Аня с Таней нырнули в первую же попавшуюся дверь. 

— Пойдем назад, — Аня осторожно за рукав потянула Таню на улицу.

— Там такое льет! — тихо возмутилась Таня. — А у нас даже одного на двоих зонта нет.

— Такси вызовем, — продолжала настаивать Аня. 

— Оно не приедет в такую погоду, ты что! — махнула рукой Таня. — Они же все сахарные, дождя боятся. Вот утихнет непогода — и вызовем. 

— Ты посмотри, куда мы попали, — отчаянно зашептала Аня. — Бежим скорее, пока они нас не заметили! 

Маленькое помещение было темным, но широким, с низким черным потолком. Словно густой туман, стоял сигаретный дым. Людей видно не было, зато, будто морской прибой, доносился странный шум. 

— Я хочу выпить кофе и заглянуть припудрить носик, — безапелляционно отрезала Таня. — И пока ничего страшного не вижу. Но ты можешь меня подождать на улице, если что!

Аня попыталась что-то возразить, но не успела: Таня решительно вошла в туман. И Аня рванула за подругой. 

Они прошли мимо крошечных столиков, на которых угадывались граненые стаканы и надщербленные тарелки, и подошли к странному полукругу, олицетворявшему стойку. 

— Бармен, где у вас здесь дамская комната? — сурово спросила Таня. 

— Сортир там, — лишь через несколько секунд придя в себя, кивнул в сторону тот, кого назвали барменом. — Только ээээ это… если хочешь сцать, купи чё-то! 

— Оправлюсь — вернусь сделать заказ, — важно наклонила голову Таня, соглашаясь. — А пока моя подруга изучит меню. 

И пошла в сторону, указанную несчастным, назначенным на это вечер барменом. Аня хотела пойти с Таней, но пока сообразила, что подруга уходит, та уже растворилась в тумане.

Туалет Таня нашла быстро. Он был узок, грязен и утверждал абсолютное гендерное и всякое другое равноправие: один для всех, вне зависимости от пола, возраста и сексуальных предпочтений. Некоторые, особо нетерпеливые, решали свои проблемы еще на подходе. От увиденного и унюханного Таня сморщила нос, но не отступила. Пусть сейчас она была дамой респектабельной, успешной и даже по определенным меркам вполне состоятельной, студенческую молодость начала 90-х никто не отменял. И напугать ее запущенным туалетом было ох как непросто.

Справив нужду и показав язык тусклому отражению в старом зеркале с паутинкой трещины в правом углу, Таня вернулась в зал. И застала там интересную картину.

Аня, с выражением безграничного ужаса и крайнего омерзения на ухоженном лице, сидела на высоком стуле, поджав ноги и прижав к груди руки. А вокруг нее собралась небольшая толпа сомнительного вида мужичков. 

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — бросила Таня бармену и тоже села на высокий стул. — Американо, без сахара и молока. 

Аня посмотрела на нее со смесью отчаяния и ужаса. 

— А ты что будешь? — спросила Таня у подруги и улыбнулась. Говорят, что акула за сколько-то там километров чует кровь. Но так умеют не только акулы. Местные чувствовали страх Ани, а Таня ощущала их кучное возбуждение ожидаемой сварой. И в глубине души у нее зарождалось странное, похожее на щекотку желание устроить нетрезвым аборигенам показательное выступление воспитательного характера. 

Аня, округлив глаза до размера очей персонажа в японском мультике, отрицательно покачала головой и пропищала:

— Я ничего не хочу. Пошли уже домой, а? 

— Американский закончился, — сказал бармен. Мужчинки из окружения Ани заржали. Ободренный поддержкой, он продолжил: — Только отечественный натурпродукт остался. 

Таня хмыкнула и посмотрела на бармена уничижительно:

— Сынок, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твой натурпродукт в Польше скисшим антифризом бодяжили. Так что нет, так не пойдет. Ищи мне кофе. Желательно, натуральный.

Бармен затравленно глянул на собравшихся вокруг Ани мужчин. И один из них тут же отреагировал на приглашение. 

— Слышь, коза! Ты зубы нам тут не заговаривай! Пить с нами не хочешь, брезгаешь — так и скажи. Не по масти мы такой фифе, блядь! 

Мужики натужно рассмеялись, поддерживая приятеля. 

— Если эта мочалка пить с нами не хочет, так пусть поет! — подал голос другой мужичок. — Хуй с ней!

Остальные грохнули в искусственном, натужном смехе. Аня сидела и дрожала, с ужасом глядя на Таню. Та подмигнула подруге и сказала мужчинам:

— С хорошими людьми почему бы и не спеть. Но — хором.

Несколько секунд противники обдумывали достойный ответ.

— Э, нет, — наконец сказал один из мужичков, — так не пойдет. Мы петь будем — а ты рот только открывать? 

— Лучше рот для другого открой! — вставил бармен. 

Все дружно, с подтекстом заржали.

Таня решила бармена пока проигнорировать.

— Тогда предлагаю другой вариант, — сказала она. — Поем по очереди.

— Это как? — не поняли мужики. 

— С одной стороны — я. С другой вы выставляете своего певуна. Посмотрим, кто больше песен знает. Устроим, так сказать, песенный марафон. Проигравший угощает всех. Вообще всех в этом зале, — последние слова она сказала заведомо громко. 

Толпа радостно загудела. Постепенно, привлеченные спором, к ним стекались и другие завсегдатаи заведения. 

— Только, чур, нормальное поем! — подал голос кто-то из вновь подошедших. — Шансон, а не лабуду из консерватории.

— Договорились, — согласилась Таня. — Ну? 

Мужики, окружавшие Аню, загудели, кивая друг на друга. 

— Давай, Корявый, — вдруг раздался хриплый голос из толпы. — Рот у тебя говорить всякое может, пусть и поет теперь. 

Мужики зашевелись — и вытолкнули вперед невысокого крепкого товарища с низким лбом — того, кто первый начал задирать Таню.

— Ну, начнем, — откуда-то из толпы властно сказал Хриплый. — Кто первый? 

Тот, кого назвали Корявым, зашептал что-то неразборчивое. 

— Я могу первой, — сказала Таня. — Только пусть они от моей подруги на пару метров отойдут, не пугают бедную девушку.

Видимо, Хриплый подал какой-то знак, потому что мужики, окружавшие Аню, кинулись врассыпную.

— Дом казенный предо мной да тюрьма центральная! Ни копейки за душой и дрога дальня!.. — запела Таня, решив пока не изобретать велосипед. — Золотые купола душу мою радуют! 

Голоса у нее не было, слухом Бог тоже обнес. Но она старалась взять темпераментом, даже пританцовывала в самых патетичных моментах. 

Когда песня закончилась, раздались жидкие аплодисменты. 

— Цыганка с картами, дорога дальняя, казенный дом, — запел Корявый. Голос у него оказался хорошим, приятным. В ноты он, в отличие от Тани, попадал. — Дорога дальняя… тюрьма центральная… 

Когда он закончил, его дружки, да и другие присутствующие захлопали и засвистели. Он шуточно раскланялся. 

— Как далеко-далеко, где-то там в Подмосковье, фотографию сына уронила рука! А по белому снегу уходил от погони человек в телогрейке, безымянный зека!.. — зашла с тузов Таня. — И на дерзкий побег, и на дерзкий побег он пошел в ту же ночь!

Эта песня понравилась народу больше, аплодисменты были активнее, кто-то даже одобрительно засвистел. Теперь раскланиваться пришлось уже Тане. 

Корявый насмешливо хмыкнул и завел:

— Улыбнется сквозь решетку солнце мне! … Запахло весной! Хозяин седой, ворота открой! 

Когда стихли аплодисменты, Таня решила надавить на жалость:

— Весна опять пришла, и лучики тепла доверчиво глядят в мое окно… Владимирский централ, ветер северный! Этапом из Твери, зла немерянно!..

Корявый тоже пошел по нервам:

— Далеко-далеко журавли полетели, Оставляя поля, где бушуют метели. Далеко-далеко журавлям полететь нет уж мочи,   
И спустились они, и спустились они на поляну в лесу среди ночи. 

Таня решила поразить всех классикой и поддержать птичью тему:

— Голуби летят над нашей зоной, голубям нигде преграды нет! Как бы мне хотелось с голубями на родную землю улететь!

— Кольщик, наколи мне купола! — сразу, не дожидаясь окончания аплодисментов начал Корявый. Его глаза горели азартом. Да и вся его плотная фигура выражала вовлеченность в процесс. 

— Одиннадцать побегов, десятки лагерей, отсижено полвека, нет дома и детей! — не сдалась Таня. — Он все так же на корчтоках! И во рту папиросочка. А в глазах неоддельный блеск — фору даст пацанам!

Эту песню уже пели хором:

— С ним так легко нормальным! А бесам тяжело! Конторой персонально снимается кино!

Корявый на эту массовую поддержку чужой мадамы бывшими друзьями обиделся и вывел: 

— Снова догий этап, снова смрад лагерей. И лишь письма твои мне помогут забыть здешний лай блядей! … пафосно пел он. — А над лагерем ночь! Облетает листва!…

Таня поморщилась.

— Не нравится, как мы разговариваем? — надменно поинтересовался. — Слабо повтрить? 

По лицу Тани поползла злая улыбка:

— Ты меня с кем-то перепутал, дружок, раз на слабо берешь. 

И она запела:

— Чё ты гонишь, мусор, шнягу не по делу, чё ты паришь мне про нары и конвой,   
Чё мазуришь ты на понт, я не товарка, И пугаешь, падла, бабу Колымой.   
От вида интеллигентой Тан, что у народа пятнами пошла краска по лицам, но у Тани не дргогнул ни один мускул. -- А ты звони мне по ушам, катай волыну, про тот лопатник из лоховской скулы. 

Аудитория хлопала, топала, свистела и пела вместе с Таней. Лица людей просветлялись, становились добрее и как-то чище, что ли. Дым-туман клубился, создавая сюрреалистический эффект. 

— Июльский вечер, бал выпускной!.. Аттестат в крови! По бокам конвой а меня везут под сирены вой, — опять вернулся к классике Корявый. 

Петь ему видимо надоело, глаза бегали. Он то засовывал руки в карманы, то вытирал их о штаны, то теребил пуговицы. Было заметно, что ситуация, едва развеселив, тут же стала его напрягать. 

— Он Розочке пальтишко подават, мотивчик негритянйки напевал… Кого купил ты, сука? Ты знаешь ли о том, что бляди — это часть народа, — бойко ответила Таня. 

— Мама, ама криминал… С голыми руками… — невпопад начал Корявый.

— Это уже не шансон! — возмущенно загудела публика. — Не жульничай! Давай другую!

Корявый открыл рот, открыл — и закрыл. И поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Я вам не музыкальный аппарат, — насупившись, сказал он. — Я дело делаю, а не ору дурниной!

Публика взвыла:

— Проиграл! Проиграл! 

— Что ж ты фраер сдал назад не по масти я тебе, ты смотри в мои глаза, брось трепаться о судьбе! — на бис закончила Таня, добивая соперника. 

И присела в глубоком реверансе.

Публика засвистела, затопала. Откуда-то вынырнул совсем молодой парнишка и преподнес Тане замусоленную красную гвоздику. Под радостный вой толпы Таня чмокнула в щеку своего неожиданного поклонника, от чего он пошел красными пятнами весь — скулы, лоб, шея и даже руки. 

— Давай, Корявый, выставляйся, уговор дороже денег, — ухмыляясь, сказал бывшему товарищу бармен. 

— Да пошли вы, — несмело буркнул Корявый, ища глазами в толпе Хриплого. — Сначала провоцируете, а потом «выставляйся, выставляйся!». Так не честно! 

— Я угощаю! — перекрикивая всех, сказала Таня. Игры играми, но быть свидетелем (да и косвенной причиной) потасовки или, еще лучше, поножовщины, она не хотела. 

— Плати тогда, — потирая руки, сказал бармен.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответила Таня и легким движением руки достала из сумки две бутылки подарочного виски. 

Публика восхищенно ахнула, потом одобрительно загудела. Бармен заметно помрачнел.

— Сумка любой порядочной девушки должна такое вмещать, — подмигнула Таня. — Налетайте! 

Народ радостно потянулся к барной стойке, за которой бармен с кислой миной уже разливал по стаканам виски.

— Не обессудьте, люди развлекаются, как умеют. И приходите, вас всегда будут тут ждать, — сказал незаметно подошедший к ним Хриплый и улыбнулся. Был он невысоким, жилистым, с пронзителыми серыми глазами и короткими ежиком цвета соль с перцем. Кривая улыбка продолжалась давним шрамом, шедшим от уголка губ прямо к виску.

Эта улыбка вызвала у Ани приступ какого-то животного, неконтролируемого страха. Таня же улыбнулась Хриплому искренне и тепло и протянула руку. 

— Очень приятно было познакомиться, — ответил тот, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

Аня пискнула что-то прощальное, схватила Таню за руку и поволокла прочь.

На улице дождь уже закончился. Город сиял огнями и их отражением в лужах. Гулко капало с крыш. Людей не было, редкие машины проезжали мимо, разбрызгивая искры.

— Давай такси возьмем? — зябко передернув плечами, попросила Аня. 

— Давай до площади поднимемся, а там возьмем машину? — попросила Таня. — Такой вечер, жалко!

— Какой такой вечер? — переспросила Аня. — Жуткий? Мерзкий? Это все могло закончиться очень, очень плохо! Как ты этого не понимаешь?

Таня выразительно посмотрела на Аню, но промолчала. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты сидела в тюрьме, — сдавленно сказала Аня. — Чего я еще о тебе не знаю? Вроде бы со студенчества дружим, и вдруг такое…

— Какая тюрьма? — хмыкнула Таня. — В какой камере такое услышишь? В музыкальной? Маршрутки — вот мои лучшие учителя. Жаль, рано этот поц выдохся! У меня еще на полночи репертуара осталось! 

— Какие маршрутки? Когда? — удивилась Аня. — У тебя две машины собственные!

— В старые-добрые студенческие годы, — ностальгично сказала Таня. — Эх, были времена!

— Но ведь столько лет с тех пор шло… — недоуменно ответила Аня. — А ты все помнишь!

— Такое не забывается! — гордо сказала Таня. 

Она шла по лужам, в которых отражался ночной город, и чувствовала себя королевой. Домашней Ане из состоятельно семьи этого было не понять. Она, Таня, смогла, выбилась, выкарабкалась, пережила… Но и не изменилась, не предала себя, в глубине души осталась все той же отчаянной, шальной и веселой девчонкой, которая любила сложные ситуации и могла творить чудеса.


End file.
